


Autumn Fragrance

by gilsoonie



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-13 18:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16023212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilsoonie/pseuds/gilsoonie
Summary: Their encounter was brief, but Ryeowook found the lingering aroma of the damp earth, fallen leaves, and crisp fall air to be unforgettable.





	1. part i

Autumn was Kim Ryeowook's second favorite season.

Nearly every morning was filled with cool, crisp air, mixed with the warm aroma of coffee weaving in between the scents from Mother Earth. On occasion, when the weather brought upon the brisk rainfall, petrichor was added to the aromatic blend, often permeating the air for days, even as with the radiating sun greeting the world once more after the weary battle against the rainclouds. Not only were the smells appealing, but the view of the world itself became breathtaking. The transition from summer and autumn was anything but conspicuous, with the bright green coloring of the grass gradually fading to a soft and sandy tint as time passed.

More importantly was the color change of the tree's leaves. One by one, the once earthy and lively green leaves were replaced with a medley of fiery reds, burning oranges, brilliant yellows, and even warm browns. Eventually, with the fresh and gentle breeze contributing to the autumn phenomenon, the foliage would progressively collect on the damp earth ground, creating a picturesque view of the world whilst crunching beneath the boots of the warmly and comfortably dressed inhabitants of the planet.  Yet, thanks to the odd combination of Heechul and Hyukjae, Ryeowook was reminded of the unpleasant side associated with the autumn season.

"What's so great about fall anyways?" Heechul once said, his nose wrinkling in displeasure at the thought of the season. "It's gross. And wet. Like...all the time. 24/7. And then what? We're rewarded with daily blizzards for months. Whoopty-doo."

"And all the pretty sights? That's because everything is dying," Hyukjae had chimed in, with his general disposition regarding autumn contradicting his actions as he innocently sipped from his carton of strawberry milk.  "Are you so cynical that you adore Earth's death?"

"I don't think-" At least Donghae, the fully grown man approaching his late twenties who managed to retain an endearing childlike manner, had attempted to defend the smaller man's side of the conversation. 'Attempted' being the key word seeing that both Hyukjae and Heechul each clamped a hand over the man's mouth before he could even add on another word. Although Ryeowook had an inkling that his hyungs were once again pulling another friendly and harmless prank (which was actually quite mild for a certain mischievous Kim Heechul), he couldn't help but realize that their words bore some semblance of the truth.  

Thus, autumn became Ryeowook’s second favorite season.

~*~

"Ryeowookie, can you get the sign?" Jongwoon called from behind the counter, where he was placing the last of the baked goods into the display case.

"Sure thing hyung!"

Ryeowook scrambled out of the round booth, where he had just finished wiping down the last tables in the dining area, to flip the plastic sign dangling on the glass door, indicating to the people of Seoul that the cozy little coffee shop was now open for business. An adoring smile crept across the raven haired man's face as he watched the 7 AM Seoul slowly come to life. The sun was continuously struggling against its inevitable arousal at such an early hour, but the people of Seoul, on the other hand, were completely alert. Herds of high school students merrily gossiped as the trekked towards their respective schools, some with their blazers haphazardly thrown over a shoulder in attempt to stay cool during the end of summer heat. At the same time, some of the surrounding businesses, such as Hangeng's dumpling shop and Jungsu's convenience store, were also preparing to welcome their customers while other operations, such as Youngwoon's flower shop, were lucky enough to be able to bless its workers with a few more hours of sleep.

'In the end, maybe they're the unlucky ones since they're always sleeping through such a beautiful sunrise...' Ryeowook mused, awkwardly lifting one hand to wave at the giggling flock of high school girls that meticulously passed by every morning at precisely 7 AM. Regardless of any type of weather, he noticed that their cheeks were always tinted with a light pink shade, which often deepened to a red flush if Ryeowook's greetings included his characteristic wide smile.  Whenever he flashed the group a smile (which he did on this fine summer morning, seeing how the pleasant weather left him in a rather ebullient mood), the girls would always loudly squeal to one another before sprinting off.

“Just so you know, I can't be held accountable if they all decide to kidnap you one day," Jongwoon chuckled, somehow materializing by Ryeowook's side as they watched the group fade into the distance.

"They should at least have the decency to wave back," The raven haired man pouted in response, though his mood was elevated once more as he happily waved in the direction of the next set of people he had been expecting.

Coming into sight was Shindong, who co-owned a tofu shop two stores over. The always affable man grinned back at the coffee shop duo as he helped a chattering Sungmin, the other co-owner of said shop, carry the full trays of freshly made tofu towards the entrance of the dumpling shop.  Holding the shop door open was Hangeng, who immediately waved towards Jongwoon and Ryeowook with both hands as his worried expression lit up momentarily.  As the group disappeared into the small restaurant, Jongwoon clasped an amiable hand on the younger man's shoulder, reminding Ryeowook to drink his early morning dose of caffeine before the rush of white collared workers stampeded in.  Ryeowook nodded absentmindedly, smiling to himself once more as he watched the sun gingerly awaken from its slumber, its charming glow emulating the impending collection of shades of autumn foliage

~*~

The morning rush was always such a pain. Yet, regardless of how rude and irritating some of the office workers were, Ryeowook reminded himself to keep a courteous expression. Luckily, just as the morning rush, along with the raven haired man's frustrations, began working towards its climax, one of the store's part timers, Henry Lau, finally arrived, voluntarily taking over the duties at the register (and having to deal with people) while Ryeowook turned away to help Jongwoon with the endless orders of beverages. His mind was saturated with countless drink orders as he worked instinctively, filling the majority of the cups with the lightest and most caffeinated roast available in the shop before adding a lid and cup holder. Despite how much he loathed having to call out orders, Ryeowook's naturally loud voice seemed almost as if it existed primarily to overpower the mindless chatters of the customers as most of them shouted into their cell phones.  

Occasionally, one of Mouse Rabbit's specialty drinks would be ordered, mainly due to the rare college population that had the poor luck of being awake at such an unreasonable hour.  Even if they did take more effort to make, those were often Ryeowook's favorite orders since they seemed much more livelier, as well as human like, in comparison to the dull drip coffees that most of the office workers ordered at this time of day. Whenever Jongwoon had his back turned, the raven haired man would quickly pull out his favorite purple permanent marker from the pocket of his apron, scribbling encouraging words or even a simple drawing of a smiley face onto the side of cup, before re-capping the marker and working on the beverage.

Smiling pleasingly at the messy "love yourself" scribbled next to the shop's logo, Ryeowook glanced at the order, letting out a louder than anticipated laugh as he took note of the special direction Henry had noted down. Although he had encountered much stranger concoctions ordered during his time at Mouse Rabbit, the raven haired man was nonetheless amused at the early morning caramel mocha order, with its additional pumps of exceedingly sweetened syrup.  

"Caramel Mocha with triple chocolate and caramel syrup and extra whipped cream!" he called out, stifling a laugh as he expertly slid the finished drink onto the counter.  A polite "thank you" managed to pass through the overbearing crowd towards Ryeowook's ears as the raven haired man absently nodded his head in response.  

Just as he turned attention back to the growing orders, Ryeowook paused, using the moment to take a deep breath before continuing with his work. Yet, even amongst the powerful, freshly grounded aroma of roasted coffee beans and pungent body fragrances of office workers, Ryeowook's nose was drawn to the customer's enticing scent.

Damp earth.

Crisp mornings.

Fallen leaves.

The collection of smells, albeit quite faint, brought a single thought to the man’s mind- autumn.

Tiny brown eyes peered past the counter, searching for the source of the captivating, rustic fragrance.  Instead, all Ryeowook could do was watch the owner of the overly sweetened caramel mocha trail away, weaving between the impatient group of office workers whilst both Jongwoon and Henry nudged him to get back to work.

~*~

"Aww yeah!" The second the final customer from the early morning rush walked out the glass doors, Henry playfully threw down the marker from his hand, cheering for the moment of peace.  "I thought they'd never leave!"

"Don't be so happy about the lack of customers," Jongwoon lightly admonished, carrying the now emptied trays of baked goods towards the kitchen for replenishment.

"Yeah, sure thing hyung. Whatever you say boss man!" Henry leaped to Ryeowook's side, pulling the smaller man into a tight hug. "Ahh good morning Ryeowook-hyung! Isn't the silence wonderful?"

"There might have been a faint hint of spices..." the raven haired man murmured wistfully, unaware of the twenty-three year old gleefully rocking the two of them back and forth. “But there’s no way that scent comes from a bottle. It was definitely a more nature-y smell. Like…early mornings in middle of the autumn…perhaps after a few days of rain."

"That’s oddly specific,” Henry raised an eyebrow, pressing the back of his hand (whilst still tightly hugging Ryeowook with the other) against the man's forehead. “Is the summer heat making you delirious?"

Noticing the slight touch to his forehead, Ryeowook gently pushed Henry away, his cheeks flushed in an impressive pink tint. "I'm fine! I was just...thinking."

"But I wanna know!  Who smells like autumn?"

"Why in the world are you smelling people Ryeowookie?" Jongwoon questioned, his lack of presence once again surprising Ryeowook as he somehow managed to nudge himself between the two of them..

The raven haired man huffed, crossing his arms over his chest as he turned away. "I just caught a teeny tiny whiff of a customer’s cologne that's all. It was rather...captivating."

"He's in dire need of a date," Henry confirmed, thoughtfully stroking his chin as potential date candidates came to mind. "I think I have a couple of friends..."

"I don't need a date!"

"Yep." Jongwoon agreed, taking a few steps back from the feisty raven haired man whose cheeks were now radiating red. "If you're smelling customers, then it's definitely a sign that you need a date. I'll call the others later to see if they know anyone."

Before he could argue against them, the two linked arms, giggling like the school girls from that morning as they ran off to the back of the store to gossip. With a heavy sigh, Ryeowook leaned forward against the counter, propping himself up with his elbows as he watched the bustling streets of Seoul from inside the coffee shop.  His mind dreamily trailed back to the pleasantly scented customer from earlier and Ryeowook couldn’t help but wonder when, or even if, they would meet again.

 


	2. part II

ENTER AUTUMN

Regardless of Ryeowook’s insistent claims to anyone who was willing (as well as unwilling) to hear his essay length tirade about the advantages that came with the life of a bachelor, a deeper part of him craved the dwindling feelings of having a significant other.  He missed the warmth that came along with the intimate embraces, as well as the feeling of his mind being put to ease during such tender moments.  There was only a certain degree of affinity that even his closest friends, as well his parents, could handle before gently pushing him away.  At the same time, Ryeowook yearned for someone who, at the end of even the longest day, would be willing to tolerate his excessively long rants or even be willing to simply listen to him as he expressed his innermost thoughts and concerns, which he would wholeheartedly reciprocate the same for them.  Of course, seeing his meeting up with his friends as the only single person in their group, while the rest of them were forming romantic relationships, only served to deepen his inner urge to hopefully meet his special someone one day.

Yet, despite even as he reassured his friends that he was fine with being unattached, his actions proved otherwise.  After having to deal with his never-ending declaration of singlehood (and having to suffer through the shorter man’s obnoxiously loud, yet still perfectly on pitch, belting of "Single Bells" whenever a remotely happy looking couple strolled past), both Donghae and Hyukjae were finally fed up with Ryeowook’s lonely life as a bachelor and sought to remedy the man’s self-inflicted curse by enlisting the help of a begrudging Heechul, as well as Jongwoon, who easily agreed due to his own fabricated claims that his favorite dongsaeng's bitter perspective was bringing down Mouse Rabbit’s monthly revenue.  Not wanting to be left out, Henry was also eager to offer his aid in the search for a new lover for Ryeowook, citing his record of woo-ing “the ladies” would prove to be useful if the situation became desperate enough.

A month after the group's initial meeting, the first attempt at “Operation: Find Ryeowook a Fine Piece of Ass” (as named by a certain Kim Heechul) was initiated by Hyukjae and Donghae, both who claimed to know the perfect man for Ryeowook.

"He's like a Korean Adonis. Trust me, I've seen him shirtless way too many times to count," Hyukjae explained, ignoring the flurry of jealous-filled shoves and punches from Donghae, who, despite Hyukjae's obviously teasing tone, continuously made whining sounds at anything semblance of a compliment.  

"And he's loaded,” the platinum blonde paused momentarily, flashing a suggestive gummy smile towards an unamused Ryeowook. “In more than one way I might add. But money wise, his family is wealthier than all of the families from ‘The Heirs’ combined."

After a week's worth of never ending persuasion (courtesy of Hyukjae), Ryeowook finally agreed to a meeting the guy, partly due to his own curiosity at this so-called "Korean Adonis" and partly due to pity towards Donghae, who always seemed to be at the brink of tears after having to hear Hyukjae's constant praise towards their mutual friend.  It wasn’t until three days later, in the dead of night, that the raven haired man found himself on the phone with the pair, recounting the events that had transpired on his unexpectedly enjoyable first blind date.  

On a pleasant Saturday night in the middle of the autumn season, his mystery date, Choi Siwon, had pulled up in front of Ryeowook’s slightly dubious apartment complex in his contrasting sleek Audi.  Dressed in a freshly ironed suit that matched the one that had been delivered to Ryeowook’s apartment earlier, Siwon greeted the shorter man with a charming smile, opening the door of the passenger side as if he were a butler instead of a chaebol’s son.  Their carefully planned out date consisted of a five-course meal at one of the most luxurious Michelin-starred restaurants in the country, followed by a viewing of Seoul’s most anticipated, as well as currently sold out, musical “Werther” in the Choi family’s private box.  

Although the portion size of the meals were unnecessarily small even in Ryeowook’s opinion and the obstructed view from the box seats were as bad as, if not worse than, the nosebleed seats from the Girls’ Generation concert he had attended in the past, in the end, it was still the thoughtfulness and consideration from Siwon that earned the taller man a grateful hug at the end of the night.

However, the brief moment of happiness was not even given a proper chance to flourish as things began to take a rather quick turn in the opposite direction. The following Sunday morning, Siwon, clad in a designer brand collared shirt and slacks, appeared at the shorter man's doorstep bright and early, flashing a commercial worthy grin at a still groggy Ryeowook. Despite the raven haired man’s futile attempts at slamming the door shut, the wealthy man managed to worm his way into the apartment, insisting that the two of them should "get to know each other better under the Lord's watchful eye."  Thus, Ryeowook and his unkempt bedhead were whisked off to an unexpected morning church service, only to be further surprised by the presence of the rest of the picturesque Choi family, all who were cheerfully waiting within the safety of their sleek personal limousine.

‘He just wants to share his hobbies and interests with you.  And that's really sweet of him.’ Ryeowook reassured himself for the eighth time that day, an exasperated grin plastered across his face as he waved farewell to the still-chirpy Choi family.  Despite how friendly and accepting the family was, spending nearly four awkward hours at a church service and Sunday brunch with the group of high-class strangers was not an experience Ryeowook hoped to deal with again.

The next time he met with Siwon occurred only a few days later, just as the lunch rush at Mouse Rabbit began to die down.  The wealthy man casually strolled through the doors, oblivious to the awes and whispers of the customers.  His already grinning face brightened immediately as his eyes found Ryeowook, who stiffly stood in the middle of the coffee shop with a dirtied wipe cloth in one hand.

“Ryeowook-ah~!” he shouted, practically cooing at Ryeowook as he held his arms wide open.

Not wanting to offend the wealthy man, the shorter man quickly shoved the soiled cloth into the oversized pocket of his apron before spreading his arms out.  Just as he closed in to meet the taller gentleman with a hug, Ryeowook was face to face with Siwon’s tanned palm.

“Huh?”

“High five?”

The shorter man blankly stared at the man, glancing between Siwon’s beaming expression and expecting palm. “Uhh...okay?” was all he could muster, feeling his cheeks quickly flush as they were being scrutinized by not only the patrons, but also by Donghae and Hyukjae who had apparently chosen the worst day to visit.

Awkwardly, Ryeowook drew his arms back, slowly sticking forward one hand as he met Siwon’s with near soundless clap!.  The raven haired man felt himself grow even more embarrassed as a wave of snickers filled the quaint room.  With a quick glare in the directions at his friends, the shorter man found himself covering his eyes with the palm of his hands, irritation building as Siwon swung an arm over his shoulders, eager to share a scripture that he had read on the internet just a few minutes prior to showing up.

~*~

After deeming Siwon as a somewhat suitable lover for Ryeowook, the group of friends decided to celebrate the occasion with a small get-together at their favorite bar.  Yet, true to his unlucky self, Ryeowook (after fidgeting for part of the night) finally admitted that he had broken things off the Siwon.  

“All he ever wants to do is either workout, play with dog, or do something church related.  And he always greets me with a high five!  Who the hell greets their potential lover with a high-five?”  The shorter man huffed, snatching the soju-filled shot glass out of a perplexed Henry’s hand before downing it in one go.  “Not once. Not twice, but all the damn time!  I swear he does it every single time he sees me.  Even if I walk out of the room for a second, when I come back in, his stupid, perfectly manicured hand is already sticking out and ready for another damn high-five.”

“Maybe you guys could work something out?” Hyukjae’s voice was filled with a mix of desperation and concern as he watched Ryeowook push away the shot glass, opting to drink directly from the barely emptied bottle instead.  “You guys sort of match…if you ignore your vast differences in almost everything?”

“When he’s not trying to high-five me, he’s always draping his arms over my shoulders like I’m a child, which pisses me off since it makes me look even shorter than I already am. I swear he’s trying to show off his height.  And besides, after eating dinner with him and his family yesterday, I’m convinced that his ultimate goal is to convert me, not to start a relationship with me.”  Quickly emptying the remainder of his drink, Ryeowook ordered a few more bottles before turning towards the unconvinced group, his expression worn.  

“I’ve known him for less than a week and he’s already scheduled a baptism for me at his church tomorrow.”

“Dump him,” Heechul advised, shrugging off Hyukjae’s incredulous glance.  “Even if he’s the sexiest and wealthiest bachelor in all of Seoul, which he probably is, dump him.”

“I don’t even know why I went along with your stupid plans!” Ryeowook cried out, laying face first against the bar counter.  “I’ll just adopt a dog or something.  All they want in life is to lick my face and cuddle.”

“But you’re afraid dogs,” Henry pointed out, watching Donghae from the corner of his eye as the brunette attempted to shoo away the waiter carrying a handful of chilled bottles of Soju.

Rolling his eyes at a pouty Donghae, the worker placed the green bottles in front of Ryeowook, popped the cap off another, and placed it directly into the shorter man's hand.  “It's on the house.  You look like you'll need a few tonight buddy,” Was all he said, sympathetically patting Ryeowook, who merely grunted in response, on the shoulder before heading off to tend the other patrons.

“Let him sulk,” Heechul muttered, eyeing the others who seemed hesitant to disobey the eldest within the group.  “Better than letting him pretend that he’s happy with his love life.”

With a quick side hug, Donghae turned to the rest of the group, though he would occasionally glance restlessly at Ryeowook as the smaller man endlessly took massive gulps of the burning liquid.

~*~

It wasn’t until forty minutes later that the group began to regret taking Heechul’s advice.  Despite the fact that the elder himself was slumped over the bar counter, with his light snores lost within the loud ruckus of the bar, the remaining four friends watched, filled to the brim with second hand embarrassment, as an intoxicated Ryeowook sang his heart out on the stage.

“Baby I’m SO lonely! Lonely, lonely, lonely, looooooooonely~” he slurred, one hand tightly gripping the microphone while the other was waving from side to side, a poor attempt at “pumping up” the drunken crowd.

Donghae turned to the unoccupied seat beside him, nervously glancing between his drunken friend and the seven emptied soju bottles that cluttered the bar counter.  “Maybe we should leave?”

“I dunno...I kinda wanna see what song he’ll sing next,” Hyukjae murmured, zooming in on the recording on his phone as Ryeowook finished the song with a dramatically drawn out ‘lonely’.  Just as the instrumental for his next choice began, a drunken patron sitting directly in front of the stage stood up, hopping on top of the wobbling wooden tables whilst ignoring the concerned protests from the people around him.

“BOO!” the stranger shouted, using a menu folded into makeshift megaphone. “YOU SUCK!  GET OFF THE STAGE!”

“Oh no,” Henry muttered, tightly gripping onto Heechul’s slumped form as he watched Jongwoon and Donghae suddenly rush to the stage.

“Y-YOU WANNA DIE?!”  The raven haired man shouted back, roughly tossing the worn out microphone to the side as he began to roll up the sleeves of his oversized, giraffe print sweater.  “LET’S TAKE THIS OUTSIDE ASSHOLE.  I’M GONNA FU-” Before he could finish, Jongwoon’s small hands covered Ryeowook’s mouth as both he and Donghae dragged him away from the quickly escalating altercation.

“YEAH YOU BETTER RUN!  CHICKEN WUSS!” the other man managed to counter before his own friends began pulling him back as well.

“Lemme go!” Ryeowook slurred, his arms weakly struggling against the combined strength of Donghae and Jongwoon.  “I-I can take him!”

“I’m sure you can Ryeowookie, but maybe another day,” Jongwoon spoke gently as they headed towards the exit of the bar. Behind the three was Henry, who was helping a half-awake Heechul, stumble along while a pouting Hyukjae was left behind to pay for everyone else’s purchases.

“Do I really suck at singing Jongwoonie?” Ryeowook questioned, the corner of his eyes beginning to water as a fresh wave of tears threatened to spill over.  “T-tell me the truth!  I’m pathetic, aren’t I?”

“You are not pathetic, Kim Ryeowook.  You’re also a fantastic singer,” the male answered, gently collecting the now docile drunk into his arms.  “Right Hae?”

Donghae, who was busy flailing his arms in attempt to draw the attention of a taxi cab, glanced momentarily at the shorter man, his lips graced with a compassionate smile as he took in his dongsaeng’s sad form.  “You’re the best singer I know Ryeowook.”

“Ahhhhh I knew I liked you all for a reason! I love you guys~!” the raven haired man shouted, nearly knocking over Henry and Heechul in the process as he wrapped his arms around Jongwoon’s waist, lovingly nuzzling his cheek against the man’s black t-shirt.  “I love love love you guys~”

Just as a cab pulled up to the side of the road, Hyukjae sulked as he dragged himself out of the bar.  “Why’d you guys have to order so much,” he whined, shoving the long receipt into his back pocket.  “You guys are so paying me back.”

The others ignored him as they climbed into the taxi (or in Heechul’s case, was gently shoved in by Henry).  With a huff, Hyukjae climbed into the passenger, ignoring the driver’s glare towards the oversized group as he directed him towards his apartment.  As the driver sped off, the platinum blonde turned around, frowning at the tired group.  “I agree to let you all crash at my place and this is the thanks I get?”

“I really really love you Hyukjae-hyung~!”

“Yeah, yeah love you too Ryeonggu,” he grumbled before turning around to face the front.

The majority of the ride remained mostly silent, besides the muffled music playing from the van’s radio, as well as Ryeowook’s occasional declarations of love to everyone, including the “grumpy-ass driver”.  At some point, the shorter man unexpectedly began to cry, tightening his hold against Donghae’s arm as he began to murmur incomprehensible nonsense.  

Out of nowhere, Jongwoon took a deep sigh.  “I will volunteer to be Ryeowookie’s lover.”

“WHAT!?”  The others, save for Heechul, Ryeowook, and the exasperated driver, shouted, all glancing at the coffee shop owner as if he had multiple heads.

“I can’t let my favorite dongsaeng live like this forever,” the husky voiced man admitted, running his hands through Ryeowook’s soft black locks as he watched the smaller man mutter to himself, his eyes filled with fondness.  “So I will take responsibility and accept the role as his lover...at least, until the girl who orders a chai latte with soy milk every other day and looks like Moon Geunyoung finally agrees to go on a date with me.  Then one of you will have to take over.”

“How much have you had to drink tonight?”  Heechul, who had finally woken from his second nap of the night, muttered as he slowly adjusted himself upright. “Because that’s one of the stupidest things I’ve ever heard in my life.”

“Hyung!”  Yesung cried out, spinning around so quickly to face the elder that the back of his head hit the cab window.  Wincing slightly at the pain, the coffee shop owner pouted, “I’m just trying to help!”

Just Heechul opened his mouth with a likely crude remark, Henry stuck his head in between the group in attempt at mediating.  “I have a friend from China in my Korean language class that I could talk to.  He’s a bit on the tall side, but he’s super nice.  I think Ryeowook-hyung would really get along with him.”

“Do it Mochi,” Heechul said with a snap, though his simple statement sounded more like a command.  “Another blind date with a stranger is better than Jongwoon’s stupid plan anyways.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for the support!! I'll add the other chapters when I find time ^^


End file.
